1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility vehicles having mechanisms for attaching accessories. More specifically, the present invention relates to a means for attaching accessories such as forks, buckets, blades, and the like, to utility vehicles.
2. Discussion of Background
In the field of utility vehicle attachment mechanisms, the selection of accessories and method for attaching them is quite varied. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,570 issued to Wallberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,997 issued to Asano, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,580 issued to Carliss. Of importance is the ability of the utility vehicle carriage to quickly but safely secure the accessory. Some accessory chucks, if they fail, will fail in such a way that the accessory becomes detached. In others there are no convenient means for changing the accessory without involving the operator placing his or her hands between the major component and the vehicle where injuries can occur.
There is a need for a simpler, safer, more efficient and versatile mechanism for attaching accessories to a utility vehicle.